yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Çanakkale Zaferi/VP
ittifak devletlerine ait savaş gemisi, |tarih=19 Şubat 1915-9 Ocak 1916 |yer=Gelibolu Yarımadası |casus=İstanbul alınarak Osmanlı Devleti'nin saf dışı bırakılmak istenmesi |bölge= |sonuç=Osmanlı Devleti'nin kesin zaferi. |savaşan1=20px| Britanya İmparatorluğu 20px| Birleşik Krallık Avustralya Yeni Zelanda 22px Britanya Hindistanı Fransa |savaşan2=22px Osmanlı Devleti Alman İmp. 22px Avusturya-Macaristan |kumandan1= *Ian Hamilton *John de Robeck *Horatio Herbert Kitchener *|kumandan2= *Otto Liman von Sanders *Esat Paşa *Vehip Paşa *Cevat Paşa *Mustafa Kemal |güç1=5 tümen (başlangıçta) 16 tümen (sonunda) |güç2=6 tümen (başlangıçta) 15 tümen (sonunda) |kayıp1=220,000 Diriliş: Turgut Özakman |kayıp2=253,000 |kayıp3= |notlar= }} Çanakkale Savaşı, I. Dünya Savaşı sırasında 1915-1916 yılları arasında Gelibolu Yarımadası'nda Osmanlı Devleti ile İtilaf Devletleri arasında yapılan deniz ve kara muharebeleridir.Çanakkale Savaşı hakkında bilgi İtilaf Devletleri; Osmanlı Devleti'nin başkenti konumundaki İstanbul'u alarak boğazların kontrolünü ele geçirmek, Rusya'yla güvenli bir tarımsal ve askeri ticaret yolu açmak, Alman müttefiklerinden birini savaş dışı bırakarak İttifak Devletlerini zayıflatmak amaçları ile ilk hedef olarak Çanakkale Boğazı'na girmişlerdir. Ancak saldırıları başarısız olmuş ve İtilaf Devletleri geri çekilmek zorunda kalmışlardır. Savaş sonucundan iki taraf da çok ağır kayıplar vermiştir. Çanakkale Savaşı'nın Nedenleri Osmanlı Devleti 2 Ağustos 1914 tarihinde Alman İmparatorluğu ile, İttifak Devletleri safında yer almak üzere bir antlaşma 1915 Çanakkale Savaşı - İbrahim Artuç - Kastaş Yayınevi. Sh: 15 imzalamıştı. Ancak bu antlaşma, savaş hazırlıkları henüz başlamadığı için Çanakkale Savaşı Üzerine Bir İnceleme-Selahattin Çetiner. Sh: 30 gizli tutulmuştu. Osmanlı Devleti'ni bu antlaşmanın hemen ertesinde seferberlik hazırlıklarına başlamıştı. Aynı zamanda Osmanlı Devleti, "silahlı tarafsızlığını ilan etmiştir. Akdeniz’de Kraliyet Donanması önünden çekilen Alman ''Goeben'' muharebe gemisi ve ''Breslau'' ağır kruvazörü www.duryolcu.comGeoben ve Breslau Olayınin Amiral Sukon komutasında 10 Ağustos 1914 günü Çanakkale Boğazı’nı geçerek İstanbul’a gelmeleri büyük bir gerginlik yaratmıştı, çünkü Osmanlı Devleti, Boğazlar Antlaşması gereği boğazları tüm savaş gemilerine kapalı tutmak durumundaydı. Alman Donanması’na bağlı bu gemilerin Boğazdan geçişine izin vermek savaş nedeni sayılacaktı. Ancak Osmanlı Devleti, bu gemilerin Almanya’dan satın alındığını açıklayarak gerginliği ertelemiştir. Söz konusu gemiler 16 Ağustos 1914 tarihinde Yavuz ve Midilli adlarıyla Osmanlı Donanması’na katılmışlardı. Bu gemilerdeki Alman mürettebat, Osmanlı Donanması’na ait subay ve erat üniformaları giyerek gemilerdeki görevlerini sürdürmüşler, Amiral Souchon ise Osmanlı Donanması Komutanlığı’na getirilmişti. Böylece Almanya, yakın gelecekte Rus limanlarına karşı kullanılmak için iki büyük silahını Akdeniz'den geçirerek Karadeniz'in hemen yakınına atmış olmaktadır. Bu silahlar Ekim 1914 ayında hem Rus limanlarını vurmak için, hem de Osmanlı Devleti'ni bir oldu bittiye getirerek savaşın içine çekmekte kullanılacaktır.George ve Bahriye Nazırı Churchill ortak fikri benimsedi Yavuz ve Midilli Olayı Yavuz ve Midilli’nin de içinde bulunduğu bir Osmanlı filosunun Amiral Souchon komutasında 27 Ekim 1914 günü Karadeniz kıyılarındaki Rus limanlarını bombalamaları ardından hem Rusya İmparatorluğu hem de Birleşik Krallık, Osmanlı Devleti’ne savaş ilan etmiştir. Batı Cephesi’nde 1914 yılının Eylül ayı sonlarında Alman orduları, Façısından Batı Cephesi’ndeki savaşın kısa sürede bitmeyeceği anlamına geliyordu. Oysa Alman savaş planı (Schlieffen Planı), ilk adımda Batı Cephesi’nde kısa sürede Fransız-İngiliz kuvvetlerinin yenilgiye uğratılması, ikinci adımda ise tüm kuvvetlerin Doğu’ya kaydırılarak Rusya’nın savaş dışı bırakılması esasına dayanıyordu. Schlieffen Planındaki bu sapma ardından Almanya, önce Rusya’yı savaş dışı bırakmak, Doğu’da serbest kalan kuvvetleri ile Batı Cephesi’ne yeniden yüklenmek istemişti. Osmanlı 3. Ordu'sunun Kafkasya bölgesindeki Kasım – 1914 ayı başlarındaki taarruzları bu planın hazırlık aşamalarından biriydi. İzleyen gelişmeler Avrupa cephelerindeki bu gelişmeler, İngiltere ve Fransa’yı müttefikleri Rusya’yı desteklemek zorunda bırakmıştı.Çanakkale Savaşı'nın en güçlü nedenleri-Çanakkale Gelibolu Askeri Harekâtı-C.F.A. Oglander. Arma Yayınları 1939. Sh: 68 Zaten Rusya, Almanya üzerinde yeterince güçlü bir baskı yapamamaktaydı. Kısıtlı endüstriyel kapasitesi dolayısıyla İngiliz ve Fransız desteğine gerek duyuyordu. Türk Kurmay Subaylarının Gözüyle Çanakkale Savaşı - Burhan Sayılır. Salyangoz Yayınları. 2006 Sh: 23 Fransa ve İngiltere’nin bu desteği sağlaması için, herhangi bir Avrupa haritasından da görüleceği gibi, olası dört yol vardır. Kuzey ulaşım hatlarından ikisi olanaksızdır. Kuzey Buz Denizi, yılın çok büyük bölümünde donmuş olduğundan deniz ulaşımına olanak vermemektedir, Baltık Denizi ise Alman Donanması’nın denetimindedir. Orta ulaşım yolu olan Avrupa karayolu ise Alman denetimindedir. Olası dördüncü yol ise Osmanlı Devleti’nin denetiminde bulunan Çanakkale ve İstanbul boğazlarının oluşturduğu denizyoludur. Çok yakın geçmişte, Balkan Savaşı’nda, Trablusgarp Savaşı’nda ve Sarıkamış Harekâtı’nda ağır yenilgiler almış olan Osmanlı Devleti’nin askeri gücü, İtilaf Devletleri’nce zaten yetersiz olarak değerlendirilmektedir. Avrupalılarca "hasta adam" olarak görülen yaşlı Osmanlı Devleti'nin boğazlardaki bir saldırıyı kaldıramayacağı düşünülmektedir. Eğer Boğazlar askeri olarak kontrol altına alınabilirse, Rusya’nın desteklenmesi olanaklıdır. Gerçekten de Rusya, Kasım ayı başlarında müttefiklerinden Çanakkale Boğazı’na göstermelik de olsa bir saldırı yapılmasını istemiştir. Böylece Kafkasya’da Osmanlı ordusunun baskısı hafifleyecektir. 1915 Çanakkale Savaşı-İbrahim Artuç. Kastaş Yayınları. 2004 Sh: 41 Öte yandan Rusya direnmeyi sürdürecek olursa, Almanya’nın Batı Cephesi’nde yeni bir taarruza kalkışma olanağı da pek yoktur. Bu tesbit, özellikle İngiliz yüksek komutanlığının, Batı Cephesi’ndeki kuvvetlerin bir bölümünün burada atıl tutulup tutulmadığının sorgulanmasına yol açmıştır.Oglander, a.g.e., s. 67. Ayrıca İngiliz Donanması da yeterince etkili kullanılmamaktadır. Böylece Batı Cephesi’nden alınacak bir kısım kuvvetle donanmanın işbirliği ile daha etkili ve sonuç alıcı bir harekâta girişilmesi yolları aranmaya başlandı. Sonuçta Boğazlar’a yönelik bir operasyon planı üzerinde tartışılmaya başlanmıştır. Rusya ile bağlantının bu şekilde, Boğazlar’ın kontrolünün sağlanarak sonuçlandırılması, Osmanlı Devleti’nin başkenti olan İstanbul’un da işgalini kaçınılmaz olarak gerektirmektedir. İkisi, aynı anda gerçekleşecek sonuçlardır. Çanakkale Boğazı’ndan geçilerek İstanbul’un işgalinin İtilaf Devletleri açısından diğer stratejik sonuçları şunlardır. 1915 Çanakkale Savaşı-İbrahim Artuç. Kastaş Yayınları. 2004 Sh: 10,11, Çanakkale Savaşı Üzerine Bir İnceleme- Selahattin Çetiner. Sh: 2, 3 * Osmanlı Devleti savaş dışı bırakılmış olmakla, Almanya savaşın başlarında bir müttefikini kaybetmiş olacaktır. * Osmanlının tehdidinde olan Süveyş Kanalı, dolayısıyla İngiltere’nin Uzakdoğu ulaşım yolunun güven altına alınması sağlanmış olacaktır. * Osmanlı Devleti’nin savaş dışı bırakılması, ve müslüman ülkeler nezdinde İtilaf Devletleri lehine oluşturacağı kazanımlar açısından da önem arz etmektedir. Müslüman ülkeler in gerek Orta Doğu’da gerekse de Uzak Doğu’da İngiliz hakimiyetine karşı dirence zayıflamış olacaktır. * Balkan devletleri, hemen doğudaki Osmanlı Devleti’nin çökmesi ve bunu İtilaf Devletleri’nin başarması üzerine, doğal olarak İtilaf Devletleri safında savaşa katılmaları yönünde etken olacaktır. Çünkü Osmanlı Devleti’nin yıkılması, Balkan devletlerinin bölgedeki hesaplarına ulaşabilmeleri yönündeki en önemli engeli ortadan kaldırmış olacak ve bu durum, İtilaf devletlerinin bir hediyesi sayılacaktır.Osmanlı Devleti'nin yıkılması çıkarlarına tersdi düşmekteydi Rusya ile Karadeniz üzerinden deniz ulaşımının açılması özellikle önemlidir. Osmanlı Devleti'nin Boğazları her türlü deniz trafiğine kapatması sonucu, Rusya ile İngiltere ve Fransa arasındaki ticari ilişkiler de durma noktasına gelmiştir. Pek çok ticari gemi, Karadeniz'deki Rus limanlarında beklemektedir, Avrupa'da buğday fiyatları yükselirken ucuz Rus buğdayı ithal edilememekte, muazzam ticari karlardan mahrum kalınmaktadır. Kısacası Boğazların kapanması, İngiliz ve Fransız firmaları için büyük kar kaybı getirmektedir. Savaşın aşamaları Deniz Muharebeleri [[Dosya:E11 in action.jpg|thumb|200px|Birleşik Krallık denizaltısı E11, İstanbul Boğazında Osmanlı nakliye gemisi Stamboul 'a torpidoyla saldırırken, (25 Mayıs 1915, Illustrated London News)]] 19 Şubat günü, güçlü Fransız kuvvetleri ile İngiliz Queen Elizabeth savaş gemisinin Osmanlı sahil bataryalarını bombalayarak ilk Çanakkale saldırısı başlatılmış oldu. İtilaf devletleri, kısa bir aranın ardından bir sonraki saldırıyı 18 Mart'ta gerçekleştirmişlerdir. Hedef, Çanakkale Boğazı'nın sadece 1 mil genişliğindeki en dar noktasıdır. Amiral John de Robeck komutasındaki aşağı yukarı en az 16 savaş gemilik dev donanma Çanakkale'yi geçmeye kalkmıştır. Ancak her gemi Nusret Mayın Gemisi adlı Osmanlı mayın gemisinin boğazın Asya tarafına yerleştirdiği deniz mayınları tarafından hasar almıştır. Bazı balıkçılar, İngilizler tarafından mayın toplama işiyle görevlendirilmiştir; ama Osmanlı ordusunun açtığı top atışlarıyla korkarak kaçmışlar, mayınlara dokunulmamıştır. Yerinde kalmış bu mayınlar İngiliz Ocean, Irresistible ve Fransız Bouvet adlı üç zırhlıyı batırmıştır. Ayrıca İngiliz Inflexible ve Fransız savaş gemileri Suffren ve Gaulois çok ağır bir şekilde hasar almıştır. Sonuç olarak, 18 Mart 1915'te, deniz mayınları ve kıyılardaki Osmanlı topçu bataryalarının isabetli atışları denizden geçişin mümkün olmayacağını göstermiş, İtilaf Devletleri Gelibolu Yarımadası'na asker çıkararak Boğaz topçu bataryalarını etkisiz hale getirmeyi hedeflemiştir. Gelibolu Yarımadasında Müttefik çıkarmaları yarımadanın güney bölümündeki altı kumsala, iki cephede yapılmıştır. Seddülbahir Cephesi’ne Britanya 29. Tümeni ile Fransız Kolordusu (Fransız Doğu Sefer Kuvveti) çıkarma yaparken Arıburnu Cephesi’nde ise Anzaklar Kolordusu çıkarma yapmıştır. Bu beş tümene ek olarak bir hafta içinde İskenderiye'den getirilecek olan Hint Tugayı, muhtemelen Seddülbahir Cephesi'nde kullanılmak üzere ordu ihtiyatını oluşturacaktı. Kara muharebeleri İngiliz-Fransız Birleşik Donanması'nın 18 Mart 1915 tarihinde Çanakkale Boğazı’nı geçme ve İstanbul’u işgal girişiminin başarısız kalması üzerine bir kara harekâtıyla İstanbul’un işgali yönünde yeni bir savaş planı oluşturulmuştur. Esasen 1 Mart 1915 tarihinde Yunanistan Hükûmeti, Gelibolu Yarımadasının işgal edilerek bu yolla İstanbul üzerine yürünmesi şeklindeki bir savaş planını İngiliz yetkililere iletmiş ve bu operasyon için üç tümen tahsis edebileceğini bildirmişti. Ancak İngiliz Savaş Bakanı Lord Kitchener, o tarihlerde bir kara harekâtına kuvvet ayırmak yerine Çanakkale Boğazı’ndaki Osmanlı kıyı topçusunu deniz topçusu ile imha ederek bu denizyolunu açmayı ve doğrudan İstanbul’a bir çıkarma yapmayı uygun bulmuştu. Dahası Çarlık Rusyası da bu operasyona Yunan birliklerinin katılmasına kesinlikle karşı çıkmıştır. Ancak bölgedeki incelemelerinin sonucunda Lord Kitchener’e 5 Mart 1915 tarihinde bir rapor sunan General William Birdwood, bu raporunda bir deniz harekâtının başarı şansı olmadığını, deniz harekâtının Gelibolu Yarımadası’na yapılacak bir çıkarma harekâtıyla desteklenmesi gerektiğini belirtmektedir. Bu rapor üzerine Lord Kitchener, 10 Mart 1915 tarihinde seçkin bir birlik olan İngiliz 29. Tümeni’nin Gelibolu Yarımadası'na yapılacak bir çıkarma ile görevlendirdiğini bildirmiştir. Gelibolu’daki çıkarma için tertiplenen Akdeniz Sefer Kuvveti’nin komutanlığına da General Sir Ian Hamilton atanmıştır. Planlar ve kuvvetler İtilaf tarafı thumb|200px|"The Trumpet Calls (Trampet Çağırıyor)": [[Avustralya'da 1914-1918 arasında kullanılan askeri alma posteri (Norman Lindsay)]] General Hamilton emrine verilen kuvvetler ve savaşçı mevcutları şöyledir. * Anzak Kolordusu 25.700 * Britanya 29. Tümeni 17.000 * Fransa 1. Tümeni 16.700 * Britanya Kraliyet Deniz Tümeni 10.800 * Anzak Tugayı 4.800 Böylece harekât için 75 bin kişilik bir kuvvet oluşturulmuştur. General Hamilton, Gelibolu Yarımadasındaki çeşitli çıkarma alanlarına kuvvet çıkartarak yarımadanın denetimini, böylece Osmanlı kıyı topçusunu etkisiz hale getirmeyi amaçlamıştır. Bunun için iki ana çıkarma bölgesi belirlenmiştir. Bunlardan biri, yarımadanın en güney ucu olan ve Seddülbahir olarak bilinen bölge, diğeri ise daha kuzeydeki Kabatepe-Küçük Arıburnu arasındaki kumsaldır. Bu iki çıkarma bölgesinden Seddülbahir’e ağırlık verilmiştir. Seddülbahir bölgesine ağırlık verilmesi üç taraftan da donanma topçu ateşiyle desteklenebilir bir bölge olmasındandı. General Hamilton Seddülbahir Cephesi çıkartmaları için Seddülbahir bölgesinde beş ayrı kumsal belirlemişti. * Sığırini (Morto) koyu – Hisarlık Burnu * Ertuğrul Koyu * Tekekoyu * İkizkoyu * Zığındere Bu kumsallar için iki İngiliz, bir Fransız tümeni ile bir Hint tugayı tahsis etmiştir. Arıburnu Çıkarması için ise iki tümenden oluşan Anzak Kolordusu tahsis edilmiştir. Seddülbahir Cephesi’ne çıkarılan birliklerin hedefi, Gelibolu Yarımadası’nın güney bölgesinin taktik derinliğindeki Alçıtepe bloğu’nun ele geçirilmesidir. Bu birliklerin ileri harekâtı derinlikte birleşerek Kirte Köyü hattından Alçıtepe bloğu ele geçirilecek, Arıburnu Cephesi’ne çıkan birlikler ise Conkbayırı-Kocaçimentepe hattından Maltepe bölgesinin ele geçirilmesiyle Seddülbahir Cephesi’nin Osmanlı kuvvetlerince takviyesi önlenecektir. Alçıtepe, ilk günün hedefi olarak belirlenmiştir, Seddülbahir’den 10 km. ve Zığındere’den 5 km. mesafededir. Arıburnu Cephesi kuvvetlerine verilen taktik hedef ise Kocaçimen tepe üzerinden Eceabat'ta sahile ulaşarak Seddülbahir Cephesi'ndeki Osmanlı kuvvetlerinin geri bağlantısını kesmektir. İttifak tarafı thumb|200px| thumb|200px| Deniz harekâtının başarısızlığı ardından (18 Mart 1915) bir kara harekâtına girişileceği ve bu harekâtın Gelibolu Yarımadası’nı hedef alacağını öngörüsü, mantık gereği olarak bile neredeyse kesinlik kazanmıştır. Kaldı ki 1915 yılının Nisan ayı başlarından itibaren Hamilton’un kuvvetleri Mısır’da toplanmaya başladığında bölgedeki Osmanlı istihbaratı, birliklerin mevcutları, komutanları, silah ve donanımları hakkında ayrıntılı bilgiler edinmeye başlamıştır. 14 Aralık 1914 tarihinde 42 kişilik bir subay gurubuyla İstanbul’a gelen ve Enver Paşa tarafından 1. Ordu Komutanlığı’na atanmış olan Alman Danışma Kurulu Başkanı Mareşal Liman Von Sanders, yeni teşkil edilen ve bölgeyi savunmakla görevli 5. Ordu komutanlığına 24 Mart 1915 tarihinde atanmıştır. Dolayısıyla bölgenin savunmasından sorumlu olan 3. Kolordu da Mareşalin emrine girmiştir. 5. Ordu’nun bir Alman mareşali komutasına verilmesi, Almanya ile Osmanlı Devleti arasında yapılmış olan antlaşmanın gereği olarak Almanya tarafından talep edilmişti. Mareşal Sanders’in savunma planı, Hamilton’un taarruz planıyla örtüşmemektedir. Mareşal Sanders, çıkarmaların Saros Körfezi kıyılarına yapılacağını hesaplamaktadır ve 5. Ordu’nun ana kuvvetlerini bu bölgede toplamıştır. Saros Körfezi, Gelibolu Yarımadası’nın en dar bölgesidir. Buradan yapılacak bir çıkarmanın, yarımadayı savunan Osmanlı birliklerinin geri çekilme ve kara ikmal hattını kesmesi olasıdır. Ayrıca Mareşal Sanders’in savunma planı, elindeki kuvvetlerin önemli bir bölümünü geride, yedekte tutarak çıkarma kuvvetlerine ileri harekâtları sırasında taarruz etmeyi öngören, savunma ağırlıklı, temkinli bir plandır. Osmanlı komutanları ise, çıkarmadan sonra, çıkarma kuvvetlerinin sahillerde elde edecekleri köprübaşlarıyla yoğun olarak takviye alacaklarını, gerekli tahkimatı yapacakları, dolayısıyla bu tahkimatlardan sökülüp atılmalarının çok güç olacağını düşünmektedirler. Onlara göre etkin bir savunma, hemen sahilde, daha çıkarma harekâtı sırasında yapılmalı, karşı tarafın kıyıda bir köprübaşı oluşturması önlenmelidir. 5. Ordu, üç tümenli 3. Kolordu ve iki tümenli 15. Kolordulardan oluşmaktadır. Ayrıca ordu karargahına bağlı 19. Tümen, 1. Süvari Tugayı, bir piyade alayı ve dört Jandarma taburu bulunmaktadır. Toplam savaşçı sayısı 84 bindir. Bu kolorduların bünyesindeki tümenler ve komutanları şöyledir. * |3. Kolordu. Komutanı Esat Paşa ** 5. Tümen. Saros bölgesi. Komutanı Yarbay Hasan Basri Bey. ** 7. Tümen. Bolayır bölgesi. Komutanı Albay Halil Bey. ** 9. Tümen. Gelibolu Yarımadası’nın güney bölümü. Seddülbahir ve Arıburnu Cepheleri. Komutanı Albay Halil Sami Bey. * 15. Kolordu. Komutanı General Weber ** 3. Tümen. Kumkale bölgesi. Komutanı Albay Nicolai. ** 11. Tümen. Beşige bölgesi. Komutanı Albay Refet Bey. * 19. Tümen. Eceabat bölgesi. Komutanı Yarbay Mustafa Kemal Bey. Gelibolu Yarımadası’ndaki Osmanlı savunma kuvvetlerinin, Çanakkale Savaşları süresince, kara ve deniz olmak üzere iki ana ikmal hattı vardır. Kara ikmal hattı, İstanbul’dan bölgeye en yakın olan Uzunköprü’ye kadar yaklaşık 250 km.lik bir demiryolu hattı ve devamında 165 km.lik bir stabilize yoldur. Osmanlı tarafına yeterli motorlu nakliye aracı olmadığından, personel bu yolu yaya olarak geçmek durumundadır. Her türlü ikmal malzemesi de öküz ya da at arabalarıyla taşınacaktır. Ayrıca bu yolun bir bölümü gündüz saatlerinde Saros Körfezi’ndeki Birleşik Donanma’nın ateşi altına alınabilmektedir. Bu nedenle yolun bu bölümü ancak günün karanlık saatlerinde geçilebilmektedir. Deniz ikmal hattı ise Marmara Denizi’nden geçen 150 deniz millik bir hattır. Kara ikmal hattına oranla çok daha kısa sürede geçilebilen bu ikmal hattı, Birleşik Donanma’nın suüstü gemileri yönünden tehdit altında değildir. Ancak denizaltı faaliyetlerinin tehdidine açıktır. Nitekim 25 Nisan 1915 tarihinden itibaren Marmara’da en az bir denizaltı faaliyet halinde bulunmuştur. Mayıs 1915 ortalarından itibaren ise deniz ikmal yolu, artan denizaltı faaliyetleri yüzünden bütünüyle kullanım dışı kalmış, ikmal ve takviye kara ulaşım hattına bağımlı olmuştur. Çıkarmalar Kalıcı olarak asker çıkartılan kumsallar, Seddülbahir bölgesindeki beş kumsalla Kabatepe kuzeyine çıkarılan Anzak Kolordusu çıkarma bölgesidir. General Sir Ian Hamilton, asıl çıkarmalar dışında iki farklı biçimde yanıltıcı operasyonlar planlamıştı. Göstermelik çıkarmalar yapıldığı gibi, çıkarma yapılacak izlenimi uyandırmak üzere sadece deniz topçusunun hazırlık ateşi açılan hedefler de belirlenmişti. 25 Nisan sabahı Saros Körfezi açıklarına gelen Birleşik Donanma’ya bağlı savaş gemileri (Caanopus hafif zırhlısı, Dartmouth ve Doris Kruvazörleri ile iki destroyer Bolayır sırtlarını top ateşine tutmuşlardır. Gün boyu süren bu ateşin ardından havanın kararmasına çok az bir süre kalan içleri asker dolu sekiz büyük filika sahile doğru hareket ettiler. Sahile ulaşmadan hava kararmıştı ve karanlıktan yararlanarak gemilere döndüler. Donanma ateşi ve geceye doğru yapılan bu manevra, Osmanlı tarafına bu bölgede gece boyunca çıkarma yapılacağı izlenimi vermiş, bu bölgedeki kuvvetlerini kaydırmaları en azından 24 saat engellenmişti. Esasen planlanan harekât bu kadardı. Fakat gece yarısından sonra gönüllü bir İngiliz Yüzbaşı, sahile iki km. kadar yaklaşan bir filikadan sahile kadar yüzmüş, üç ayrı noktada aydınlatma fişeği ateşleyerek geri dönmüştür. Seddülbahir Cephesi thumb|200px|Osmanlı 5. Ordusu'nun konumu (Nisan 1915) thumb|200px|Seddülbahir çıkartmaları thumb|200px|[[İttifak Devletleri|İttifaklara ait ağır top (önceleri Alman zırhlı kruvazörü Roon 'un topuydu.)]] thumb|200px|İngiliz gözleme noktasının bulunduğu Mavro Adası (Yenişehir Burunu'nun batıgüneybatısı 6 mil)'nı bombalayan Osmanlı topçu Seddülbahir Cephesi'ndeki İngiliz ve Fransız birliklerinin ilk hedefi Kirte Köyü ve hemen kuzeyindeki Alçıtepe olmuştur. Birinci Kirte Muharebesi Bu hedeflerin ele geçirilmesi için ilk müttefik taarruzu olan Birinci Kirte Muharebesi, 28 Nisan 1915 sabahı başlamıştır. Taarruzun sol kanadında iki İngiliz tugayı, sağ kanadında ise beş Fransız taburu taarruza katılmıştır. Osmanlı savunması İngiliz taarruzları karşısında tutunurken Fransız kesiminde yarılma noktasına gelmiştir. Cephe komutanı Albay Halil Sami Bey, hatların geri çekilmesi emri vermişken, iki bölüklük bir kuvvet, donanma topçusunun ateşinde bir gedik bularak hatları takviye etmiştir. Bunun üzerine geri çekilme emri derhal geri alınmıştır. Öğleden sonra Yarbay Sabri Bey, iki taburluk bir kuvvetle karşı taarruza geçerek müttefik cephesini kırmıştır. Gün sonunda, müttefikler taarruz çıkış hatlarına geri çekilmişlerdir. Osmanlı kayıpları 2.380, müttefik kayıpları ise 3.000'dir. 1915 Çanakkale Savaşı - İbrahim Artuç. Kastaş Yayınevi. 2004. Sh: 204 Genkur Harp Tarihi Bşk. - Birinci Dünya Harbinde Türk Harbi. V. Cilt, 2. Kitap İkinci Kirte Muharebesi Müttefik kuvvetlerin ikinci taarruzu, 6 Mayıs 1915 sabahı başlayan İkinci Kirte Muharebesi'dir. 8 Mayıs'a kadar süren çatışmalarda Müttefik kuvvetlerin "bağlantı noktası", en soldan taarruz edecek olan bir İngiliz tugayıdır. Bu tugay, ilk günkü taarruzunda yoğun bir ateşle karşılaşmış ve ilerleyememiştir. Taarruz hattı, en sol kenardan başlayan bu engelle, en sağa kadar durmak zorunda kalmıştır. Sol uç, ilerleyemeyince diğer birlikler de planlanan ileri harekâta girişememişlerdir. Osmanlı ateşinin en yoğun olduğu rapor edilen tepe, donanma ve sahildeki top bataryaları tarafından hallaç pamuğu gibi atıldığı halde, Osmanlı tarafının ateş gücünde bir değişiklik olmamıştır. Balonlarla yapılan hava keşfi de Osmanlı mevzilerinin yerini saptayamamıştır. İkinci gün merkez kesimden, üçüncü gün tekrar sol kanattan yapılan taarruzlar da aynı ateşle kaşılaşarak durmuştur. Üç günlük muharebelerin sonunda müttefik kuvvetler, en fazla 500 metre ilerleme sağlayabilmişlerdi. Müttefik kaybı 6.500, Osmanlı kaybı ise 2.000'dir. 1915 Çanakkale Savaşı - İbrahim Artuç. Kastaş Yayınevi. 2004. Sh: 2219 Üçüncü Kirte Muharebesi Müttefik kuvvetlerin üçüncü taarruzu, 4 Haziran 1915 tarihli Üçüncü Kirte Muharebesi’dir. Donanma topçusunun üç yönden, kara topçusunun ise cepheden geliştirdiği hazırlık ateşi ardından başlayan savaşta, Osmanlı cephesinin sol kanadından taarruz eden Fransız birlikleri yer yer Osmanlı siperlerine girmişlerdir. Yarbay Selahattin Adil komutasındaki Osmanlı 12. Tümeni’nin karşı taarruzluyla bu siperlerden çekilmişlerdir. Sağ kanatta ise İngiliz birlikleri Osmanlı siperlerine girmiştir. İkinci Topçu Bataryası komutanı Teğmen Arif Tanyeri’nin, 150 askeriyle ileri çıkıp cepheyi tutmasıyla Osmanlı hatlarının kırılması önlenmiştir. Osmanlı cephesi, Kirte Köyü’ne bir kilometre mesafede sabitlenmiştir. İzleyen 5 Haziran günü Osmanlı 9. Tümeni’nin saldırısı başarılı olmamış, akşam saatlerinde Arıburnu Cephesi’nden kaydırılan Yarbay Hasan Askeri komutasındaki Osmanlı 2. Tümeni'nin taarruzu ise birkaç yüz metre ilerlemiştir. 6 Haziran günü ise küçük çaplı çatışmalarla geçmiştir. Üçüncü Kirte Muharebesi’nde müttefik kayıpları 7.500, Osmanlı kayıpları ise 4.500 yaralı, 4.500 ölüdür. 1915 Çanakkale Savaşı - İbrahim Artuç. Kastaş Yayınevi. 2004. Sh: 243 Her üç taarruzun başarısız olması üzerine cephe komutanları, İngiliz komutan H. Weston ve Fransız komutan Gouraund, tüm cephe hattında değil de, daha sınırlı bir hattan taarruzu gerekli görmüşlerdir. Böylece gerek piyade, gerekse de topçu unsurları daha dar bir cephede kuvvet merkezi (siklet merkezi) oluşturulacaktı. Planın ilk operasyonu, cephenin en sağ (doğu) bölgesi olan Kerevizdere’de uygulamaya konulmuştur. 18 Haziran’da başlayan topçu ateşi üç gün boyunca sürdürülmüştür. 21 Haziran günü Fransız birliklerinin taarruzuyla başlayan Birinci Kerevizdere Muharebesi’nde Fransız birlikleri, hedefleri olan tepeyi ele geçirmeyi başarmıştır. Muharebelerde Fransız kayıpları 2.500, Osmanlı kayıpları ise 6.000 kişidir. 1915 Çanakkale Savaşı - İbrahim Artuç. Kastaş Yayınevi. 2004. Sh: 247 Zığındere Muharebesi Bir sonraki Zığındere Harekâtı, bu kez cephenin sol kanadından taarruzu öngörmektedir. Zığındere ile sahil arasındaki Zığın sırtı boyunca üç tugayla ve Zığındere’nin karşı yamaçlarından iki tugayla taarruz etmektir. Zığın sırtı Albay Refet Bey’in komutasındaki Osmanlı 11. Tümeni’in savunma bölgesidir. Zığındere ile Kanlıdere arasındaki bölge ise Albay Halil Bey’in Osmanlı 7. Tümen’i tarafından savunulmaktadır. Her iki tümen de tek tugaylıdır. Deniz ve kara topçusunun 26 Haziran’da başlayan bombardımanı üç gün sürmüştür. 28 Haziran’da iki saatlik hazırlık ateşi ardından başlayan taarruz, sağ kesimde Osmanlı siperlerinin tümünde başarılı olmuştur. Bombardıman sonrasında Osmanlı ön hat siperlerinde sağ kalanların tümü yaralı subay ve erattır. 800 metre mesafedeki Kirte Köyü’ne yapılan ileri hareket, topçu ateşiyle durdurulmuş, hemen ardından Osmanlı karşı taarruzları başlamıştır. siperler 30 Haziran 1915 günü sabahına kadar birçok kez el değiştirmiş, sonunda İngilizlerde kalmıştır. Zığın sırtının kuzeyinden 1 Temmuz 1915 günü iki kez yenilenen Osmanlı taarruzu, yoğun topçu ateşi altında etkisiz kalmıştır. 5 Temmuz 1915 tarihinde Albay Hasan Basri Bey’in Osmanlı 5. Tümen’inin Zığın sırtına ve Albay Nicolai’nin komutasındaki Osmanlı 3. Tümen’inin Zığındere’nin doğu yamaçlarına giriştikleri taarruz ise sonuç alamamıştı. Her iki kanattan yapılan taarruzların ardından bu kez cephenin merkez bölümünde taarruza geçilmiştir. Üç saat süren ve 60.000 bin top mermisinin kullanıldığı hazırlık ateşi ardından 12 Temmuz 1915 sabahı başlayan İkinci Kerevizdere Muharebesi iki gün sürmüştür. Hazırlık ateşi ardından başlayan İngiliz taarruzu, hiçbir savunmacının sağ kalmadığı ilk hat siperlerini almış, ikinci hat siperlerinde ise ağır kayba uğrayarak geri çekilmiştir. Öğleden sonra yedekteki İngiliz tugayının giriştiği saldırı, üçüncü hat siperlerine girmişse de Osmanlı karşı taarruzlarıyla yeniden eski konumuna çekilmiştir. İkinci girişilen İngiliz taarruzu, Osmanlı topçusunun ateşiyle geri çekilmiştir. Savaş sonunda cephenin en sol yanındaki birkaç siper parçası işgal edilebilmiş, sağ kesimde ise Fransız birlikleri Osmanlı siperlerinde tutunmayı başarmışlardır. İki günlük muharebelerin sonucunda müttefik kayıpları 5.800, Osmanlı kayıpları ise 9.700’dür. 1915 Çanakkale Savaşı - İbrahim Artuç. Kastaş Yayınevi. 2004. Sh: 250 Bu muharebeler sonunda Seddülbahir Cephesi’nde Osmanlı kuvvetlerini atarak ilerlemenin olanaksız olduğu ortaya çıkmıştı. Müttefik kuvvetler komutanı General Hamilton, takviye kuvvetlerle Suvla Koyu’nda bir çıkarma yapmayı planlamıştır. Bu çıkarma harekâtının, Anzak Kolordusu komutanı General W. Birdwood’un önerdiği Sarı Bayır Harekâtı ile aynı tarihte uygulanmasına karar verilmiştir. Ayrıca Osmanlı savunmasının dikkatini yarımadanın güney ucuna çekmek için Seddülbahir Cephesi’nde yanıltıcı bir taarruz planlanmıştı. Kirte Bağları Muharebesi olarak bilinen bu taarruz, 6 Ağustos sabahı İngiliz birliklerinin taarruzuyla başlamıştır. İngilizler, ilk hat siperlerine girmiş, ancak karşı taarruzla geri atılmışlardır. Taarruzun ikinci günü girişilen İngiliz taarruzları, Kirte Köyü’nün güney batısındaki bir bağ alanının bir bölümünde tutunabilmiştir. Sınırlı hedeflere yönelik, üstelik de bir yanıltma operasyonu olan İngiliz taarruzunun bu denli kayba rağmen başarısız olması üzerine General Sır Ian Hamilton, Seddülbahir Cephesi'nde hiçbir askeri harekâta girişilmemesi emrini vermiştir. Arıburnu Cephesi thumb|200px|ANZAK çıkarması thumb|200px|Australya 1. Tugay 4. Taburunun çıkarması (Saat 8.00, 24 Nisan 1915) [[Dosya:Anzac Cove1.jpg|thumb|200px|25 Nisan 1915 tarihli çıkarmasının akabinde ANZAK koyu (19 Haziran 1915, The War Illustrated)]] thumb|200px|[[Mehmet Esat Bülkat|Esat Paşa (Arıburnu Cephesinde topçulara emir verirken)]] Arıburnu Cephesi’nde 25 Nisan 1915 sabahı çıkartma yapan Anzak Kolordusu örtü kuvvetleri, sahildeki Osmanlı gözetleme postalarını atarak bir köprübaşı oluşturmuşlardır. Sahile çıkan örtü kuvveti üç koldan sırtlara ilerlemiştir. Sırtlardaki Osmanlı direnişi, ileri harekâtı yeryer engelliyor, genel olarak geciktiriyordu ama sahili tehdit edecek bir harekât gösteremiyordu. Buna karşın sırtlarda yer yer süren çatışmalarda Anzak kayıplar artmakta, sahile yağan takviye talepleri karşısında çıkan tüm birlikler derhal ateş hattına gönderilmektedir, sahilde ihtiyat tutulamamaktadır. Anzak mevzilerine taarruza girişmiştir. Bu taarruzla Anzak birlikleri sırtın batı yamaçlarına çekilmişlerdir. Ordu ihtiyatındaki 19. Tümen komutanı Kurmay Yarbay Mustafa Kemal çıkarma başladığı sıralarda 57. Alay ve bir topçu bataryasıyla Conk Bayırı’na hareket etmişti. Karargahta, 3. Kolordu Komutanı Esat Paşa’ya (Albay Mehmet Esat Bülkat Bey ’e) kararını anlatmıştır. Esat Paşa, bu kararı onaylamış, Albay Halil Sami Bey’in 27. Alay’ını da yarbayın komutası altına vermiştir. Esasen 19. Tümen, ordu ihtiyatıdır, ancak Mareşal Sanders’le halen temas kurulamamış olması nedeniyle Esat Paşa harekâtın yapılması için çekimser kalmış,bunun üzerine Yarbay Mustafa Kemal Bey kendi inisiyatifini kullanarak tümenini ileri harekâta dahil olmak üzere Kılıçbayır yönüne intikal ettirmiştir.Taarruzun 5. Ordu Komutanı Mareşal Sanders'in Yarbay Mustafa Kemal Bey'in öngörülerinden,kendiliğinden hareket etmesinden ve 19.Tümen'in bu harekâta katılmasından haberi olmamıştır. Bu arada Kılıçbayır yönüne sevk edilen Avustralya birlikleri, bölgeye ulaşır ulaşmaz muharebeye sürülmektedir. Çünkü Osmanlıların sırtlardan aşağı akıp cephe hattını kırmaları an meselesi olarak görünmektedir. 19. Tümen’e bağlı dört alayın bölgeye intikali ardından Osmanlı Arıburnu Kuvvetleri Yarbay Mustafa Kemal Bey emriyle saat 15:30 dolaylarında yeniden bu kez toplu olarak taarruza geçmişlerdir. General Hamilton anılarında şöyle anlatır. “Gebe dağlar Osmanlı doğurmakta devam ediyor. Bizim mevzilerimizin en yüksek ve en merkezi yerine birbirini kovalayan dalgalar halinde yükleniyorlar.” Bu taarruzun sonucunda Kılıçbayır’ın iki yanından gelişen Osmanlı taarruzları karşısında Kılıçbayır ve hemen güneybatısındaki Cesaret tepe kesin olarak Osmanlıların eline geçmiştir. Düztepe’nin alınması, Osmanlı birliklerine Kılıçbayır üstünden Anzak sahiline geniş bir taarruz hattı açmıştı ama, Osmanlıların zaten ellerindeki az bir kuvvetle yaptıkları bu taarruzu sürdürecek kuvvetleri yoktur. Anzak cephesindeki bu gedik, savaş boyunca kalmıştır. Harekâtın ilk gününde karaya çıkartılan asker sayısı 15.000’dir. Yaklaşık 2.000’i ölü olmak üzere kayıplar 3.500’dür. .Oglander, a.g.e., s. 241, 244/ Gece yarısına doğru Anzak Kolordusu Komutanı Birdwood, emrindeki her iki tümen komutanın da tahliyeden yana olduklarını, kendisinin de bu görüşü paylaştığını General Hamilton’a bildirmiştir. Anzak ordusu gün boyu süren çatışmalardan dolayı bitkindir, moral düşüktür, birlikler halen dağınıktır. Gün boyu süren Osmanlı taarruzları, Anzak cephesinin kuzey batı kesimindeki sırtta (Kılıçbayır) bir gedik oluşturmuştu. Bu gedik, Ancak çıkarma bölgesi için ağır bir tehdit oluşturmaktaydı. Gece boyu takviye alan Osmanlı kuvvetlerinin etkin bir topçu desteğiyle sabah girişecekleri bir karşı taarruza kesin gözüyle bakılmaktadır. Ordunun bu haliyle bu saldırıyı göğüsleyemeyeceğinden, sahilde imha edileceğinden korkulmaktadır. Amiral Thursby ise tahliyenin çok fazla kayba neden olacağını, pozisyonu korumanın daha iyi olacağı görüşündedir. General Hamilton, sahilde kalınarak direnilmesine karar vermiştir Takviye olarak bölgeye gönderilen İngiliz 9. Kolordusu’nun Suvla Koyu’na çıkartma yaptığı 5-6 Ağustos gecesi, bir Anzak tümeni gece yürüyüşüne geçmiştir. Hedefleri, Kocaçimen Tepesi – Besim Tepe – Conk Bayırı hattıdır. Sarı Bayır Harekâtı olarak bilinen harekâtta Anzak birlikleri sırtlara kadar yaklaşabilmiş ama sırtları alamamıştır. Muharebelerin yoğunluğu Conk Bayırı bölgesinde olmuş, Conk Bayırı Muharebesi 9 Ağustos 1915 tarihine kadar sürmüştür. Kurmay Albay Mustafa Kemal’in 10 Ağustos sabahı başlattığı taarruz ile Anzak kuvvetleri sırtlardan çekilmek zorunda kalmışlardır. Suvla Koyu’nda İngiliz 9. Kolordusu’nun ikinci genel taarruzuyla aynı gün 21 Ağustos’da Anzak birliklerinin sonuçsuz Bomba Tepe taarruzu, Çanakkale Savaşı’nın son muharebesi olmuştur. Taarruzun sonunda 3. Kolordu Komutanı Esat Paşa'da Yarbay Mustafa Kemal Yarbay Mustafa Kemal Bey'in komuta yeteneğini takdir ederek 19. Tümen'in bu hareketini 5.Ordu Komutanı Mareşal Sanders'e bildirmiştir.Mareşal Liman Von Sanders genel durumu inceleyerek 19. Tümen Komutanı Yarbay Mustafa Kemal Bey'in sıradan bir kurmay olmadığına müşahade etmiştir.Yarbay Mustafa Kemal Bey'in bu öngörüsü ve taarruzun başarıya ulaşmasındaki payı Osmanlı Ordusunda başarılı bir kurmay olarak anılmasını sağlayacak,Mustafa Kemal Bey'in askeri dehasının ortaya çıktığı bir savaş olacaktır. Anafartalar Cephesi thumb|200px|Mareşal Horatio Kitchener ve general William Birdwood, ANZAK'a ait bir hendekte, 15 Kasım 1915thumb|200px|İttifaklara ait bir hendekthumb|200px|[[Kanlısırt Muharebesi ("Lone Pint", 6 Ağustos 1915)]]thumb|200px|Çanakkale'de kullanılan bağlantı hendeklerinden birithumb|left|right|200px|right|Deniz Muharebeleri'nden kullanılmış Osmanlı siperleri Birinci Anafartalar Muharebesi Her iki cephedeki kanlı çatışmalar ardından 1915 yılının Temmuz ayı sonlarında cepheler kilitlenmiş, çatışmalar mevzi harbine dönüşmüştü. Gelibolu Yarımadasında bir sonuç elde edebilmek için İngiliz General Sir Ian Hamilton, daha kuzeyde üçüncü bir cephe açmak gereği duymuştur. Burada amaç, sert direnme gösteren her iki cephedeki Osmanlı kuvvetlerinin geri hattına çıkarak kuşatmaktır. Hamilton, üçüncü cepheyi küçük ve büyük Kemikli burunları arasındaki Suvla kumsalına, takviye olarak gelen İngiliz 9. Kolordusu’nu çıkartarak açmıştır. 6 Ağustos 1915 tarihinde Suvla Koyu'na yapılan çıkarmayla Çanakkale Savaşı bu bölgeye kaymış, Arıburnu'ndaki Anzak Kolordusu ile Suvla çıkarma kuvvetleri, dolayısıyla bu iki cephe birleşmiştir. Gelibolu Yarımadası'nın Müttefik kuvvetlerce tahliyesine kadar asıl çatışmalar bu bölgede olmuş, Seddülbahir Cephesi, kayda değer bir çatışmaya sahne olmamıştır. 5-6 Ağustos gecesi başlayan çıkartma gün boyu sürmüştür. Suvla Ovası’na hakim ilk kademe sırtlardaki üç Osmanlı taburu, çıkarma birliklerinin ileri harekâtını durdurmayı başarmıştır. İngiliz 9. Kolordusu’nun genel bir taarruz için düzen alması, 8 Ağustos tarihini bulmuştur. Ertesi gün, 9 Ağustos 1915 günü şafakta iki İngiliz tümeni taarruz için ilerlemeye başladığı sırada Kurmay Albay Mustafa Kemal Bey’in de taarruzu başlamıştı. Osmanlı taarruzu, önlerindeki İngiliz kollarını atarak ilerlemiş, öğleden hemen sonra İngiliz 9. Kolordusu komutanı General Stopford, ihtiyatta tuttuğu tümeni ateş hattına sürerek sahilde tutunmayı ancak başarabilmiştir. Birinci Anafartalar Savaşı’nın hemen ertesi günü, 10 Ağustos 1915 sabahı Mustafa Kemal, Kocaçimen Tepesi – Conk Bayırı hattında yeni bir taarruz yapmıştır. Albay Ali Rıza Bey komutasındaki 8. tümen ve 9. Tümen komutanı Yarbay Cemil Bey komutasındaki 9. Tümen’in taarruzlarıyla müttefik cephesi 500-1.000 metre geri atılmıştır. Bu bölgedeki Osmanlı taarruzunun başladığı saatlerde daha kuzeyde, İngiliz 53. Tümen’i Yusufçuk Tepe ve daha kuzeydeki Küçük Anafartalar Tepesi yönünde taarruza geçmişti. Yoğun topçu ateşleri ardından dört kez yenilenen taarruzlar gün boyu sürmüş olup iki Osmanlı taburunun savunması, mevzileri korumayı başarmıştır. Tekketepe Muharebesi Son muharebeler sonunda Arıburnu Cephesi'nde Anzak kuvvetleri eski hatlarına çekilmiş, Anafartalar Cephesi'nde ise Suvla Ovası'nın sahil bandından kalmışlardı. Özellikle bu bölgede, hakim sırtlardaki Osmanlı mevzilerinin ateşi altında kalmakta idiler. Müttefik kuvvetler üst komutanı General Sır Ian Hamilton, bu sırtların en azından kuzey kesimini oluşturan Tekketepe yükseltilerinin bir an önce ele geçirilmesinin gerekliliğini bilmektedir. Bu amaçla sahile yeni çıkartılmış olan 54. Tümen ile bu sırtlara taarruz kararı vermiştir. Bu tümenin bir taburunca 12 Ağustos 1915 tarihinde girişilen, Tekketepe Muharebesi olarak bilinen taarruz, Osmanlı savunması önünde ağır kayba uğrayarak geri çekilmiştir. Bu taarruzun başarısızlığı üzerine General Hamilton, taarruzu daha kuzeye kaydırarak 12. Tümen'i sağ yandan çevirmeyi amaçlayan bir taarruz planlamıştır. Bu taarruz Kireçtepe ve Kireçtepe sırtlarının işgal edilmesini amaçlamaktadır. Böylece 12. Tümen kanat kırarak Tekketepe'den çekilmek zorunda kalacak, savaşarak alınamayan bu yükselti, İngiliz kuvvetlerinin eline düşecektir. Kireçtepe sırtları, Suvla Koyu'na çıkarma yapıldığı 6 Ağustos 1915 tarihinden itibaren Yüzbaşı Kadri Bey komutasındaki Gelibolu Jandarma Taburu tarafından tutulmaktadır. Üç tugaydan oluşan İngiliz birlikleri 15 Ağustos 1915 günü taarruza geçmiştir. Ağır kayıplara Yüzbaşı Kadri Bey'in ağır şekilde yaralanması da eklenince tabur geri çekilmiş, Kanlıtepe - Havantepe hattında yeniden mevzi almıştır. Akşam saatleri bölgeye ulaşan bir taburluk takviye ile karşı Osmanlı kuvvetleri karşı taarruza geçmiştir. Çatışmalar gece boyu sürmüş, 16 Ağustos sabahı bölgeye gelen Mustafa Kemal, taarruzu kendisi yönetmiştir. Kısa süre sonra İngiliz birlikleri eski hatlarına geri çekilmişlerdir. Aynı gün, başarısız bulunan İngiliz 9. Kolordusu komutanı General Stopford ve iki tabur komutanı, General Hamilton tarafından görevden alınmıştır. Hemen ardından Seddülbahir Cephesi’ndeki İngiliz 29. Tümeni Anafartalar Cephesi’ne aktarıldı. Mısır’da bulunan 5.000 kişilik bir tümen de aynı cepheye getirildi. Bu şekilde içerden ve dışardan takviye edilen Anafartalar Cephesi’ndeki kuvvetlerle genel bir taarruz planlandı. Müttefik taarruzu, Anafartalar Grup Komutanı Kurmay Albay Mustafa Kemal’in sorumluluk bölgesinde, 12. ve 7. Tümenlerin mevzilerine yönelmiştir. İkinci Anafartalar Muharebesi Bu kuvvetler 21 Ağustos 1915 sabahı İsmailoğlu ve Yusufçuk Tepelerine genel bir taarruza geçtiler. Aynı anda Anzak Kolordusu’na bağlı bir tugay da Bomba Tepe’ye taarruz etmiştir. İsmailoğlu ve Yusufçuk Tepeleri’ne yönelik taarruz aynı gün, kesin bir başarısızlıkla son bulmuştur. Bomba Tepe’deki çatışmalar ise 29 Ağustos tarihine kadar sürmüş tepe, Osmanlı savunmasının elinde kalmıştır. Bomba Tepe taarruzu, Çanakkale Savaşı'nın, tahliyeye kadar ufak çaplı çatışmalar yaşanmış olsa da, son muharebesidir. Tahliye thumb|200px|"W Beach" (Seddülbahir) İkinci Anafartalar Savaşı’ndan sonraki aylar Gelibolu’da siper savaşları şeklinde sürmüştür. İki tarafın da taarruz gücü kalmamıştı. Müttefikler açısından bu dönem bir kararsızlık dönemidir. Onca kayıptan sonra Gelibolu’yu tahliye etmek kolay verilecek bir karar değildir. Taarruz için de General Ian Hamilton’un değerlendirmelerine göre en az ellibin askerlik bir takviye gerekmektedir. Ancak 14 Ekim 1915 günü Bulgaristan, İttifak Devletleri safında savaşa girerek Sırbistan’a saldırmıştır. Bu gelişme müttefiklerin Çanakkale seferinin varoluş nedenlerinden birinin ortadan kalkması anlamına gelmektedir. Çünkü bu sefere kalkışılmasının nedenlerinden biri de Balkan ülkelerinin İtilaf Devletleri safında savaşa girmesini teşvik etmekti. Üstelik Bulgaristan’ın Osmanlı Devleti ile Müttefik olması, Alman İmparatorluğu ile Osmanlı Devleti arasında kara bağlantısını, dolayısıyla savaş malzemesi nakliyatını büyük ölçüde kolaylaştıracaktır. Nitekim 29 Ekim 1915’de İstanbul’la Almanya arasındaki demiryolu hattı İttifak Devletleri’nin kontrolüne geçmiştir. Bu demiryolu bağlantısının ilk en acı belirtisi de Avusturya’dan gönderilen ve cephede 15 Kasım 1915 tarihinde ateşe başlayan 240 mm.lik top bataryasıdır. Bu tarihten üç gün sonra General Ian Hamilton görevden alınarak yerine General Charles Monro atanmıştır. Monro cephede yaptığı incelemelerin ardından 3 Kasım 1915’de İngiliz Yüksek Savunma Konseyi’ne cephe hakkındaki görüşünü, “Gelibolu tahliye edilmelidir” şeklinde bildirmiştir. Bu kolay alınacak bir karar değildir. 6 Kasım 1915 günü İngiliz Savaş Bakanı Lord Kitchener Gelibolu’ya gelmiştir. 15 Kasım’da Lord Kitchener’in kararı Seddülbahir Cephesi dışındaki diğer iki cephedeki askerlerin tahliye edilmesi yönündedir. Ertesi gün 16 Kasım’da Müttefiklerin Selanik Cephesi de General Monro’ya bağlanmıştır. General Birdwood, General Monro’ya bağlı olmak üzere Çanakkale Müttefik Kuvvetleri Komutanlığı’na atandı. Kesin karar 7 Aralık 1915 tarihinde verilmiştir. Arıburnu ve Anafartalar Cepheleri’ndeki Müttefik kuvvetler, Selanik Cephesi’ne kaydırılmış, Seddülbahir Cephesi’ndeki kuvvetler ise yerlerinde kalmışlardır. Osmanlı işlemleri 10 Aralık 1915 tarihinde başladı. Gizlilik sağlanması amacıyla tahliye sadece geceleri yapılmıştır. Bir grup asker gündüzleri sahile çıkarılıyor, cepheye doğru yürüyüşe geçiyorlardı, bu askerler geceleyin tahliye ediliyor ertesi gün yine sahile çıkarılıyordu. Sahile indirilen boş cephane sandıkları katırlarla siperlere taşınıyordu. Son birlikler, postallarının üstüne çorap giyerek siperlerinden ayrılıp sahile yürüdüler, iskeleye battaniyeler serilmişti. 19 Aralık 1915 akşamı son asker de cepheden ayrılmıştır. 20 Aralık 1915 sabahı götürülemeyen malzeme sahilde ateşe verilmiş, Osmanlı siperleri altına kadar uzanan tünellerde toplam bir ton kadar dinamit ateşlenmişti. Anafartalar ve Arıburnu Cephelerinin tahliyesinin hemen ardından Lord Kitchener’in, Seddülbahir Cephesi’ndeki birliklerin yerinde kalması yönündeki kararı, “ne amaçla kalması” açısından sorgulanmaya başlanacaktır. Sonuçta, 27 Aralık 1915 tarihinde bu bölgenin de boşaltılmasına karar verilir. Kuşkusuz bu hatalı bir gecikmeydi. 20 Aralık’tan itibaren Osmanlı tarafı, hiç olmazsa Seddülbahir Cephesi’ndeki Müttefik askeri varlığını elden kaçırmamak için mevcut kuvvetleri güney hattına kaydırmaya başlamıştır. özellikle 240 mm.lik ve daha sonra gelen 150 mm.lik top bataryaları Seddülbahir Cephesi’nde konuşlanıp ateşe başlamışlardı. Yine de büyük bir ustalıkla sürdürülen tahliye işlemleri 9 Ocak 1916 sabahı, saat 03:20’de tamamlanmıştır. Otuzaltıbin asker, dörtbin nakliye hayvanı –gemilere alınamayan yüzlerce at, kuzeyde olduğu gibi, öldürülmüştü- 127 top ve ikibin ton ikmal malzemesinden taşınabilenler, gemilere yüklenmişti. Taşınamayan malzeme ise yine kuzeyde olduğu gibi sahilde büyük yığınlar halinde ateşe verilmişti. Mondros Mütarekesi’nin imzalandığı 30 Ekim 1918 tarihinin ertesinde, 6 Kasım 1918’de İngilizler Gelibolu’yu işgal ederek Merkez Tahkimatı’na el koymuşlardır. Mareşal Liman Von Sanders, 25 Nisan akşamından itibaren diğer bölgelerdeki Osmanlı birliklerini Arıburnu ve Seddülbahir Cephelerine kaydırmaya başlamıştı. 28 Nisan 1915 tarihinde Seddülbahir Cephesi’nde de tüm Müttefik askeri karaya çıkartılmıştı ve ileri hareketleri Osmanlı birlikleri tarafından durdurulmuştu. General Sır Ian Hamilton’un elindeki tüm kuvvet budur ve ihtiyatı da yoktur. Osmanlılar ise diğer bölgelerden kaydırdıkları kuvvetlerce takviye edilmektedirler. Her geçen gün, Hamilton’un harekâtı başarıyla sonuçlandırma olanağını sınırlamaktadır. Gerek İngiliz gerek Fransız üst rütbeli subayları, Batı cephesinden kuvvet aktarılmasına karşı çıkmaktadırlar. Gelibolu harekât alanına, ikinci öncelik verilmektedir. Ancak Lord Kitchener Gelibolu’daki birlikleri takviye etmeye karar vermiştir. Mısır’daki 42. Tümen 28 Nisan da gemilere bindirilmeye başlandı. Fransızlar da 30 Nisan da General Bailloud komutasındaki 156. Tümen’i, Doğu Sefer Kolordusu’nun 2. Tümen’i olarak Gelibolu’ya gönderme kararı almıştır. Oysa Alman Amiral von Tirpitz daha gerçekçi değerlendirmelerde bulunmakta, “Çanakkale Boğazı düşecek olursa savaş aleyhimize sonuçlanmış olacaktır” demektedir. Savaşın Sonuçları thumb|200px|Savaş sonrası Alman İmparatoru II. Wilhelm'in Çanakkale Ziyareti (soldan sağa [[Esat Paşa, II. Wilhelm, Enver Paşa, Vizeadmiral Johannes Merten)]] İngiltere ve Fransa ile Osmanlı ve Alman orduları arasında geçen ve iki taraftan toplam 350.000'den fazlaAnzak kayıpları Erişim tarihi: 17.03.2010 Çanakkale Muharabeleri'nde Türk Ordusunun Kara Harekatına Dair Kısa Bir Değerlendirme Erişim tarihi: 17.03.2010 insanın "kaybına" (ölüm, firar, esir, sakatlanma ve hastalıklar) neden oldu. Savaşın Sonrası ve Etkileri Toplumsal Etkileri Çanakkale Savaşı, ilgili bütün ulusları derinden etkilemiştir. Avustralya ve Yeni Zelanda'da Anzak Günü adıyla her yıl düzenli bir seremoni tekrarlanır. Ayrıca Avustralyalı ve Yeni Zelandalılar o gün toplanarak Gelibolu Yarımadası'ndaki Anzakların (ANZAC: Australian and New Zealand Army Corps) çıkarma yaptıkları Anzak Koyu'na gelerek atalarının savaştıkları bu yeri ziyaret ederler. Çanakkale Savaşı, özellikle de Avustralya ve Yeni Zelanda'yı etkilemiştir. Bu savaştan önce bu iki ülkenin vatandaşları Britanya İmparatorluğu'nun yenilmez üstünlüğünden emindiler ve böyle bir imparatorluğun onları askeri seferlere çağrısından büyük onur duymuşlardı. Bir propaganda posterinde yer alan Anzak üniforması giymiş bir çocuğun "Baba, Büyük Savaş'ta sen ne yaptın?" sorusu onları şüphesiz etkilemiştir. Ancak Çanakkale Savaşı onların bu büyük güvenini derinden sarsmıştır. Anzaklar için Çanakkale Savaşı'nın önemi çok büyüktür, Çanakkale'den ayrılan Anzaklar savaşın başka cephelerinde savaşmaya gönderilmişler ve gittikleri her yeri Çanakkale'de yaşadıklarıyla karşılaştırmışlardır. Ülkelerine döndüklerinde kahraman gibi saygı görmüşler ve gözlerindeki Britanya İmparatorluğu'nun sonsuz gücü büyük bir yara almıştır. 1 Ocak 1901'de Avustralya Federasyonu kurulmuş, Avustralyalılar on yıllık bir süreçte seçme ve seçilme ile temsil edilme haklarını elde etmişlerdir. Böylece Britanya İmparatorluğu'nun altında bir Avustralya Devleti doğmuştur. Günümüz Avustralya tarihi böyle anlatsa da bu ülkenin gerçek psikolojik bağımsızlığı Gelibolu olarak görülür. Her yıl çıkarmanın yıldönümü olarak 25 Nisan'da Anzak Günü adıyla anma törenleri düzenlenir ve o gün Avustralya ile Yeni Zelanda'da ulusal tatildir. thumb|250px|[[Atatürk'ün Gelibolu Savaşı'nda Türk toprakları üzerinde ölen ve mezarları Türk topraklarında bulunan ANZAK asker analarına gönderdiği mesajın yer aldığı anıt, Gelibolu (1934)]] Canberra'da Kemal Ataturk Memorialhttp://catalogue.nla.gov.au/Record/308160 ve Yeni Zelanda'nın Wellington'un Tarakina Koyu'nda Ataturk MemorialYeni Zelanda Kraliyet Hava Kuvvetleri resmî web sitesi National Library of Australia adlarında anıt dikildi. Mustafa Kemal Atatürk'ün 1934 Anzak Kutlamaları sebebiyle gönderdiği mesaj ülkeler arası dostluğu pekiştirmiştir: "Bu Memleketin toprakları üstünde kanlarını döken kahramanlar! Burada dost bir vatanın toprağındasınız. Huzur ve sükun içinde uyuyunuz. Sizler Mehmetçiklerle yanyana koyun koyunasınız. Uzak diyarlardan evlatlarını harbe gönderen analar! Gözyaşlarınızı dindiriniz. Evlatlarınız bizim bağrımızdadır, huzur içindedirler ve huzur içinde rahat rahat uyuyacaklardır. Onlar bu toprakta canlarını verdikten sonra artık bizim evlatlarımız olmuşlardır."Atatürk'ün Asker Analarına Sözü Türkiye Cumhuriyeti kurulduktan sonra İngiliz ve Fransız donanmalarının geri püskürtüldüğü 18 Mart, Çanakkale Şehitlerini Anma Günü olarak ilan edilmiştir. Dünyada ise bu savaş, askeri beceriksizlik ve felaket sembolü olarak sayılmıştır. Eric Bolge tarafından yazılan savaş karşıtı şarkısı "And The Band Played Waltzing Matilda" bu savaşla ilgilidir. Filmler ve Belgeseller Kaynaklar Ekler * 1915 Çanakkale Savaşı - İbrahim Artuç * Büyük Harbin Tarihi Çanakkale Gelibolu Askeri Harekâtı - General C. F. Aspinall - Oglander (General Ian Hamilton'un karargah subaylarından) * Türk Kurmay Subaylarının Gözüyle Çanakkale Savaşı - Burhan Sayılır. * Alçıtepe'den Anafartalar'a Çanakkale Kara Muharebeleri - Tuncay Yılmazer * Çanakkale Savaşı Üzerine Bir İnceleme - Emekli Korgeneral, eski içişleri bakanı Selahattin Çetiner * Mustafa Kemal - Anafartalar Muhaberatı'na Ait Tarihçe - Uluğ İğdemir - Türk Tarih Kurumu Yayınları * Birinci Dünya Harbinde Türk Harbi - 5. Cilt, Çanakkale Cephesi - Genelkurmay Harp Tarihi Başkanlığı, Harp Tarihi Yayınları. Dış bağlantılar * CANAKKALE ŞEHİTLİĞİ PANORAMİK GÖRÜNTÜSÜ * Çanakkale Vakfı * Çanakkale Savaşı Müzesi * A Digger History Associate * Çanakkale Şehitleri Tanıtım ve Araştırma Derneği * Scanned PDF volumes from the Australian War Memorial of the Official History of Australia in the War of 1914-1918: Vol. I / Vol. II * Visit Gallipoli: Australian site about Gallipoli and the Anzacs, includes previously unpublished photographs, artworks and documents from Government archives. * Digger History * Gallipoli Despatches * Illustrated account of a visit to the Gallipoli battlefields at 'Battlefields Europe' * New Zealanders at Gallipoli * Guide to Gallipoli on www.anzac.govt.nz. Includes interactive panoramas * Five Months at Anzac, by Joseph Lievesley Beeston * Memoirs & Diaries: The Evacuation of Suvla Bay * Poems from Anzac Cove by Gunner F.E. Westbrook 1915 * Royal Engineers Museum Royal Engineers and the Gallipoli Expedition (1915-16) * Gallipoli pages in Turkey in the First World War Web Site Kategori:Çanakkale Savaşı an:Batalla de Gallipoli ar:معركة جاليبولي az:Çanaqqala döyüşü bg:Битка за Галиполи br:Emgann an Dardanelloù bs:Bitka kod Galipolja ca:Batalla de Gal·lípoli cs:Bitva o Gallipoli cy:Brwydr Gallipoli da:Slaget ved Gallipoli de:Schlacht von Gallipoli en:Gallipoli Campaign es:Batalla de Gallípoli fa:نبرد گالیپولی fi:Gallipolin taistelu fr:Bataille des Dardanelles he:מערכת גליפולי hr:Galipoljska bitka hu:A Dardanellák ostroma id:Kampanye Gallipoli io:Dardanelles-batalio it:Campagna dei Dardanelli ja:ガリポリの戦い ko:갈리폴리 전투 la:Proelium Callipolitanum lb:Schluecht vu Gallipoli lv:Galipoli kauja nl:Slag om Gallipoli nn:Slaget ved Gallipoli no:Slaget om Gallipoli pl:Bitwa o Gallipoli pt:Campanha de Galípoli ro:Campania Gallipoli ru:Дарданелльская операция sk:Bitka o Gallipoli sl:Bitka za Gallipoli sr:Галипољска операција sv:Slaget vid Gallipoli ta:கலிப்பொலி நடவடிக்கை ug:چاناق قەلئە ئۇرۇشى ur:جنگ گیلی پولی vi:Chiến dịch Gallipoli zh:加里波利之战 Kategori:Çanakkale Savaşı